


A Little Destiel for Christmas

by AbbyStaffyIsGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ... - Freeform, Bunker, Cas knows Jesus, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, M/M, One Shot, Pining Dean, but not correct to current events in season 13, canonverse, look it's just meant to be fun, my first one shot, okay?, these characters are basically fanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyStaffyIsGeek/pseuds/AbbyStaffyIsGeek
Summary: Dean is grumpy during the holidays until Cas calls up, announcing he will be joining the boys for Christmas.





	A Little Destiel for Christmas

All week Dean had been in a particularly shitty mood, he would mope around the bunker and snap at anyone who had the courage to try and lighten his mood. His sour attitude was brought on, like usual, by Christmas. Or, more specifically, the lack of reason to celebrate Christmas. Since although the boys were well acquainted with God and knew several angels, Dean couldn't get into the festive spirit without so many of their closest friends and family.

“What's the point, Sam? Mum is still on some other Earth, Dad is dead and has been for years, Jody is on a case with her girls and Cas is dealing with a lead on Lucifer!” He argued stubbornly, his refusal tiring Sam and even himself.

“But it's Jack's first Christmas! Don't you think we should at least celebrate, for him?” Sam replied, used to Dean’s iron will and knowing it was very unlikely that he'd change his mind.

“Fine. You two celebrate, I'll get some booze and pass out on my bedroom floor, sound good? Great.” He said before storming off, it was only three days until Christmas so he doubted anything would happen to help his bah humbug attitude. But something did happen.

Whilst angrily flicking through Netflix, and pausing at the Wire and Orange is the New Black since they reminded him of Cas, he got a startling phone call from an unknown number.

*Hello, Dean.* Greeted the gruff voice on the other line that Dean immediately recognised as Cas by his breathing, not words. The hunter was glad to know his angel was alive and seemed uninjured, but he was still upset by the lack of calls in the last week and a half.

“Cas! Why haven't you called?! I- ugh, we were worried! You can't just disappear like that!” He practically yelled in frustration, but Cas didn't seem agitated in the slightest. In fact, Dean could have sworn he heard the other man let out a small chuckle at his friend's concern.

*I'm sorry, Dean, but I broke my phone in a fight and the queues to buy a new one were unpredictably long. And did you know ‘Apple’ is no longer a fruit, but a phone? That in itself confused me out of buying a new one.* Explained Cas, slightly pausing to see if Dean had any comment (he didn't other than a light sigh) and then carried on: *also finding a payphone is becoming increasingly difficult. But the reason I called was to alert you of my return to the bunker, I should arrive tomorrow morning.*

Dean almost whooped in excitement. Cas was going to be here for Christmas! They could have a proper family celebration since Dean wouldn't be too caught up missing his boyfri- best friend to have fun. Dean could show Cas a Christmas he'd never forget.

“Oh, awesome! Great, I'll see you tomorrow then. Ugh, bye!” He rushed out his words and hung up, barely listening long enough to hear a small good bye from Cas. 

Immediately Dean sprinted out of his room and began mentally making some preparations, did he have presents for everyone? Had Sam already gotten a tree? Would Jody have enough time to explain to him how to cook a Turkey properly? He already had a pretty good idea but everything had to be 100% perfect for Cas.

“Sam! Jack! Where the Hell are you?! Get your asses over here!” He called through the bunker before stopping in their main room. It was currently 3pm so they should have plenty of time before Cas arrived the next day.

“Yes, Dean?” Asked Jack, he had perked up a lot after Cas came back and Dean stopped treating him like a monster and just like the good kid he is.

Dean quickly explained what was happening, Jack seemed delighted to have his 'father’ back at the bunker for a little while and Sam seemed smug about something Dean didn't have the time to worry about.

“Okay, so Sam will be getting a tree, there's a place only 18 miles from here according to Google. Get a rental car, you're not putting a tree in or on my Baby.. Jack, you'll be stealing a Turkey from the butchers in town- don't give me that look we’ll leave money just not queue up since we're in a hurry. All you have to do is teleport into the back fridge, it'll be easy. I'll be decorating round here; the previous Men of Letters had a bunch of stuff like tinsel and fake mistletoe ect. Be back here by 6pm, sharp. Any later and I will send both of you to Hell, got it?” He said their Christmas plans so fiercely that even Sam was tempted to step back at his brother's surprising aggression- apparently Dean wanted everything to go well really badly. 

And it did go well, they sorted everything out and got back to see Dean had beautifully decorated the entire bunker, mistletoe on every door frame and tinsel lining their usually bland walls. He had even fished around for hats, and was wearing a santa one.

“What's that for? Are you cold?” Questioned Jack worriedly, even reaching out to check the older man's forehead before Dean swatted his hand away defensively. Seemingly even uncharacteristic Christmas cheer couldn't prevent him from acting like himself.

“No! This is a Santa hat, you wear them at Christmas to celebrate, I've got you some reindeer antlers- please don't ask- and Sam has an elf hat.”

“Wai- what?! Why do I have to be an elf? There's another Santa hat right there!” Sam exclaimed in confusion squinting at the other hat as if he could make it magically appear in his head.

“This Santa hat is for Cas, so you get to be a super tall elf.” Smiled Dean, pushing the green hat into Sam's chest and walking away to bed happily, leaving Sam to stew in his own resting bitch face.

__

 

The next morning Dean was up earlier then Sam had ever seen him, making breakfast and… Chatting joyfully with Jack? Sure, Dean didn't outright hate the kid anymore but they'd never been this… Chummy…

“Then he said: 'well, we do share a more profound bond’!” Dean laughed before noticing Sam's presence and attempting to imitate his usual morning scowl.

“You seem to be in a good mood” mumbled Sam, happy his brother was done being a moody asshole but annoyed that he probably used up all of their last coffee.

“Maybe you should elevate your spirits too! Don't you know it's Christmas Eve Eve Eve?” He looked like he might carry on speaking but then they heard the door open from the other room, knowing the only three residents of the bunker we together- away from the door- Sam instinctively reached for his demon knife. Dean, however, straight up vaulted towards the sound, seemingly weaponless (though probably not knowing Dean) and wearing the brightest expression Sam had even seen. He was pretty sure Dean's current grin could've outshone God's true face of pure light. 

“Hello.” Said Cas upon entering the bunker, despite being grimy from being on the road all night he still looked refreshed and well kept… Except for his askew tie. “Ugh, why the decorations?”

“It's Christmas!” Dean replied to Cas’ question with his expression never dulling as he pulled his 'friend’ into a hug, that Cas immediately reciprocated.

The two walked over to the tree that now stood in the middle of the bunker, both smiling and Cas giving a quick hello hug to Jack, and barely a nod to Sam. Not that he cared or was salty at all.

__

 

“So… Do you like it?” Asked Dean after a short while of rushing the unprepared Angel around the bunker in a frenzy.

“Of course! You made it, so of course I like it…. Love it even… Though Christmas itself is vastly inaccurate. For example: Jesus was born in Autumn and wasn't God's son (though he truthfully believed himself to be) he was just a particularly generous and kind prophet that God decided was worthy of a few little blessings, like the power to heal and resurrect, that kind of thing” explained Cas happily, now sat beside Dean on the tinsel covered sofa, and smiling softly in the wintery mid-morning light, the fairy lights made rainbow glow across his bright blue eyes.

Dean wasn't really listening to Cas’ ramblings about Jesus, he was just taking in his angel’s beautiful face and vaguely hearing his familiar tone. Even those small luxuries were enough to put Dean in a festive mood, and who knows? Maybe when it actually comes to Christmas he'll tell Cas how he truly feels, but for now just sitting next to him is enough...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
